Neutron Star Collision
by froglady15
Summary: AU to Butterflies and Hurricanes. This is the other outcome universe to my AU series. After being warned of what dark future lies ahead of them, will Bulma and Vegeta be able to make changes to avoid disaster, saving their family from heartbreak and Vegeta-sei from destruction? This story runs simultaneously with Butterflies and Hurricanes. Full explanation inside. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything. Just my Husband, laptop, my 3 dogs and a very overactive imagination… Dragon Ball Z and any songs mentioned in this fic DO NOT belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for my own twisted amusement.

Hello everyone!

This is the sequel- or shall I say _alternate universe_ to my AU fic _Butterflies and Hurricanes…_ So to understand this story, you will need to go back and read _Endlessly_ and _Butterflies and Hurricanes_.

I know I originally said that there would be nothing further after _Butterflies and Huricanes_ , but as I wrote it, I thought- _What happened to the universe Bulma warned…? Did they fix thigs? Did they avoid the worst of it…?_ I couldn't get it out of my head and so it kind of begged to be written and I know a bunch of you are dying to know what happened there so I started writing this as I worked through _Butterflies and Hurricanes_ \- essentially I have been writing two stories at once for a while now because I knew you guys would be wanting to know if Bulma's going back influenced their past for the better... or worse?

So I started writing this other outcome universe around the time that Vegeta left Vegeta-sei on his campaign against King Cold in _Butterflies and Hurricanes_. I already knew where I was going with most of the plot by then. I just didn't have some of the specifics yet. So I started this around the same time to avoid plot holes and discrepancies. Let me say however... It was _very_ difficult to keep hold of this piece and not post it or discuss it while still working on _Butterflies and Hurricanes_. Also it was hard keeping it to myself especially when things went really, _really bad_ in _Butterflies and Hurricanes_ and people were extremely upset.. Ha haa- THIS is the reason I told you all to trust me on it… _THIS_ is the hidden silver lining I kept hinting at…

This story begins the night of the banquet on Vegeta-sei and Bulma's trip in the past warning Vegeta against his current chosen path. (Chapters 7, 8, 39, 40 and 41 in _Butterflies and Hurricanes_. Feel free to go back and refresh if you need to. Also the first page or two is the end of _Butterflies and Hurricanes_ Chapter 41)

Think of this as a peace offering for sticking with me through _Endlessly_ and _Butterflies and Hurricanes_ … ;)

This one's for you guys!

Enjoy!

 _ **Neutron Star Collision**_

 _ **I was searching, you were on a mission  
Then our hearts combined like a neutron star collision**_

 _ **I have nothing left to lose, you took your time to choose  
Then we told each other with no trace of fear that**_

 _ **Our love would be forever, and if we die,  
We die together.  
And lie, I said never.  
'Cause our love would be forever.**_

 _ **~Neutron Star Collision written and performed by Muse/Matthew Bellamy**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Vegeta was sufficiently disturbed as he brusquely marched back to his personal quarters where Bulma was already asleep.

He shrugged out of his clothing and crawled into bed next to her, pulling her close and hugging her tightly as though if he did, the future that he had just been told about wouldn't happen.

"Vegeta," she murmured sleepily, turning in his arms so she was facing him. "I'm sorry for-"

Her apology was cut off as his mouth descended upon hers as he kissed her urgently as though his very life depended on it. _**No, I am sorry.**_

Not arguing, she wrapped her arms around his neck, threading her fingers through the hair on the back of his head and kissed him back fiercely in reciprocation. She frowned slightly as she felt his lips trembling against hers as he continued to kiss her deeply, almost frantically as though he would never get the opportunity to kiss her again. What was wrong with him? Had she upset him that much earlier during their argument after the banquet?

His hands caressed, groped and kneaded her everywhere they could reach in a way that was desperate and almost hectic in his manner. He was usually so gentle with her that this sudden mad rush and pace of things jarred her from this otherwise welcomed reunion after their argument, promising fulfilment and bliss; instead, this almost felt like… _goodbye_. "You have nothing to be sorry for," he said against her mouth, his voice strained with emotion he tried to keep at bay.

"Hmm, I know, but I didn't mean what I said about-"

 _ **Forget about it,**_ he growled in her mind, not wanting to break his lips from hers as he kissed her within an inch of her life. _**I need you now, woman. So much!**_

Bulma was still wondering what brought this almost desperate mood on, despite his ministrations. How long had he been gone? Had his father come and said some even worse things to him?

 _ **Never mind,**_ he said to her, having picked up on her thoughts as he continued to enrapture her. _**I will tell you later; for right now, you are mine. You are safe and sound and that is all that matters.**_

"Whoa, ok what happened, Vegeta?" she asked out loud, grabbing the sides of his face between her hands and making him stop and look at her. "What happened when you left here that has you so freaked out?"

He shook his head and growled at her. "We can discuss it later. Right now I just want to forget about everything beyond you and me and this room. Is that so much to ask?"

"No, but I've never seen you this... Frantic before," she replied. "You're scaring me."

His hands worked their way down between her legs and he slipped a finger inside her, playing with her insides, his assault on her body distracting her from her questions on his odd behavior. He needed to lose himself in her now; he needed to confirm to himself that she was still here, that nothing had happened yet.

She gasped as his tail wrapped around one of her thighs, separating her legs for him as his hands roamed her body needily. Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck as he entered her slowly, his mouth lingering on hers as she moaned into his mouth.

He made love to her slowly, desperately wanting to savor every moment as though it would be the last time they would be together like this; his tail wrapping itself tightly around her waist, keeping their bodies as close as physically possible without actually fusing into one another.

After they were both sated and had calmed down from the euphoria of their union, he took her in his arms and held her close. He wasn't even sure how to tell her what had happened. Not only did he feel he could not face her and tell what the future held in store for her but how did he tell her without sounding completely insane?

She didn't push him to tell her, she could feel him wrestling internally with something. It chilled her to the bone. What could be so bad that he was having such a hard time opening up to her? Had she offended him that deeply when she'd said some of the things she'd said that he wanted nothing to do with her now?

"No," he said out loud. "It has nothing to do with that."

"Then _what_ , Vegeta" she asked even though she didn't want to push him if he needed his space; but his distance and secretiveness combined with the extra dread and anxiety she was feeling from him was scaring her more than just a little. Especially after expending themselves the way they just had. Usually that solved any issues or misunderstandings they had and if it didn't, they were at least able to talk freely about it after that. "What is that bad that you can't bring yourself to tell me? There isn't anything that could ever take me away from you. Unless while you were out you screwed Asia or some other hot Saiyan female who was standing around devouring you with their eyes while silently wishing for the ground to open up and swallow me whole. I know it's not that because I know you would never be with another woman. So what is it, Vegeta?"

He smirked somewhat at her. He supposed he could honestly say he technically _was_ with another woman. "It is nothing as absurd as that," he snorted before adding on. "It is actually _more_ absurd."

"Okay," she frowned, not liking his answer. "You participated in one of your father's orgies?"

"No!" he scoffed in disgust and found himself genuinely offended that the thought would even cross her mind that he would do such a thing. "Enough with your ridiculousness, this is serious and it concerns you but I do not know how to tell you without you not thinking I have gone completely insane."

Bulma looked at him a moment and nodded. "Okay, then just say it. I won't think you're crazy."

"Until you've heard what it is," he sighed, taking a moment. "What if I told you I was with another woman briefly, when I left here?"

Bulma bolted up right and away from him as though his body had burned her. "What?" she spat, glaring at him.

Vegeta snorted in amusement at the look of pure anger in her eyes, never had he ever seen her look that angry or hurt, nor did he think she had the capability of harboring such jealousy. In a sick way, it flattered him and amused him somewhat. "Alright, wrong choice of words. It is not at all what you think."

"Oh, my god," she sighed in anguish. "You don't know how many times I heard that exact same, bullshit line from Yamcha. You bastard! How could you?" she cried, raising her hand to strike him but he caught it and pulled her back towards him. "Is that why you came back and made love to me like that, huh? Because you felt guilty for-"

"No, Bulma! It is _nothing_ like that!" he insisted, now sorry for teasing her, the thought that her ex had been unfaithful to her had completely slipped his mind. Of all the stupid things for him to choose to say to her! "Listen, what if I told you that other woman was you?"

Bulma quit trying to smack him and looked at him. "What do you mean _me_? Vegeta, I was here the whole time after you left!" she exclaimed, her voice going up an octave as she continued to become more upset.

"Yes, I know," he nodded, letting her hand go. "While I was gone, I ran into you, only it wasn't _you_ , you. It was you 6 years from now."

Bulma blinked several times and looked at him blankly. Yamcha had had many excuses during their time together but none were quite this creative. "Okay, what? You can't be serious."

Vegeta tossed his head back, bumping it on the head board. "I went about this all wrong, okay forget my stupid remark about being with another woman, alright? I am trying to tell you something important here that will affect you, Trunks, and myself and I still cannot make sense of it."

"Go on," she shrugged. "It can't get any worse, can it?" And she had a bad feeling she didn't want to know anymore what had upset Vegeta so much.

"It can, but it does not have to," he replied, looking down at his hands. "I will tell you, but do not say anything until I am finished before you draw any conclusions.

"When I left here, I was angry at myself, more than I was angry with you. I went to a deserted courtyard where my mother used to tend plants and such," he started and he could tell from the way she was looking at him she was waiting for a scandalous outcome. She didn't say anything, however, and so he continued.

"I was brooding about everything that took place tonight and how bad things have been between us since we arrived here and a woman walked in. Just wait!" he commanded, putting his hand up to silence her. "A woman who _appeared_ to be you, only older; a woman who shared your exact scent and energy signature came to me.

"At first I was skeptical, but all day something has been off. I sensed you all over the place a couple of times this afternoon and all night. There seemed to be _two_ of your energy signatures off and on all evening. It did not make sense until a little later on when I left you here and I was approached by her."

Bulma frowned at him and reached out through their bond and felt that he was indeed being honest, to his knowledge anyway. He believed what he was telling her right now. "Okay, so you met a version of me that was only 6 years older than I am now?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"Vegeta, that's crazy," she said looking at him as though he was sprouting a second head.

"I _told_ you!" he insisted. "I am telling you it is the truth, it _was_ an older you; and you looked older than six years from what you do now."

"Okay," she nodded and sighed, trying to wrap her head around this.

"Woman, I know nothing of time travel or before this, never thought such a thing could even be possible, but it does not surprise me that it would be you who would figure out how to do such a thing."

"I don't know anything about time travel other than theories. I suppose it could be _possible_ but there would be so many rules of reality and dimension that would need to be broken and defined for such a thing to be possible," she said slowly, her brilliant mind trying to work out the possibilities.

"Again, if _anyone_ could accomplish it, it would be you," he said. "I am _certain_ this woman was you. Someone cannot duplicate another's energy signature-"

"Ya but time travel isn't possible-"

"Yet," he cut her off. "Keep in mind, she was from the future."

Bulma nodded slowly as she began to seriously consider his story. "Okay, so what happened? Why was she here and what reason would she have to come see you 6 years into her past?"

He looked at her a moment and she felt his sorrow. "She came to warn me, or _us_."

She swallowed hard as she felt her stomach drop. "What did she say?" she asked, unsure if she really wanted to know.

"That I will fail and lose this war and that you will be taken captive before having a chance to get out of here and you and Trunks will be slaves to Cold," he answered. "It is bad, Bulma. My father is going to knowingly send me to my own demise and apparently Gero lives. He is with Cold and has created some kind of super warriors that I cannot possibly win against."

"Oh, my god, Vegeta," she whispered. "So what do we do?"

"I do not know yet," he replied, brushing a strand of her hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear. "But you need to leave Vegeta-sei; both you and Trunks."

"Not without you I won't!" she objected.

"Yes, you will. Bulma that is not all she said. Cold will destroy Vegeta-sei after you and Trunks are on your way to him. You cannot remain here, I am sending you back to Callisto," he said firmly. "Tomorrow."

"Alone? No! I'll only leave if you come with me!"

He sighed in aggravation and got out of bed, picking up his discarded flight suit off the floor. Reaching into the pocket, he pulled out the letter she had written.

"What's that?" She asked as he came back to bed and handed it to her.

"A letter _to_ you from... _you_ if you refused to listen to what I have told you," he snorted darkly in amusement. "You know yourself quite well apparently."

Bulma looked at it. The envelope was sealed and her name scrolled across it in what was unmistakably her own handwriting, although it was less neat than usual. Her stomach dropped again as the hair on the back of her neck stood on end as she held it in her hands. "Did you read this?" she asked.

"No, it is for you," he shook his head. "She said to give it to you if you refused to leave."

She looked at him, unsure if she should open it or not. Did she really want to know what it said? "Should I read it?"

Vegeta shrugged. "If it will convince you to finally listen to me and leave here, then yes. You, or that _other_ version of you was dead set on us changing our course. It will not change her future, but it will keep us from making the same mistake and believe me, I do not want you to end up like her. She was haunted, Bulma. I'll not have you end up the same."

Bulma opened up the envelope, her hands shaking as she took out several sheets of paper. "Holy shit, it's long," she murmured.

"I always said you talk too much," he snorted at her.

She gave him a look and snuggled back against him. "I think we should read it together."

Vegeta hesitated, remembering her cautioning him against reading it. "It was written for you."

"Did she say that you couldn't read it?"

"No, she simply advised against it because there are details shared that apparently my other self from her time does not know, nor does she want him to ever find out should they find their way out of their current situation," he said.

Bulma was silent a moment. Once again wondering how bad could it really be? After all, she was still alive and was able to build a time machine. Things couldn't be _that_ bad, could they?

"I want you to read it too," she decided. "After all, it pertains to you as well, right?"

"That is your call," he said. "You may read it in private if you like and then decide." There was a part of him that was dying to know but something else was telling him that it may be better to leave that to Bulma's discretion. If her future self didn't want him to know, maybe it was better that way?

Bulma nodded slowly. "Maybe you're right," she said, getting up and throwing on a robe before walking into the other room.

She turned on a light, sat down on one of the chairs and took a deep breath and opened the folded paper.

 _Dear_ _Bulma_ ,

 _I know this will sound completely out to lunch, but_ _please_ _take this letter seriously! I am you only 6 years from now. I gave this letter to Vegeta on the night of the banquet._

 _I came to warn you both to change your path. I would have gone to you directly, but I wasn't sure how that would work in terms of running into your past self and creating a paradox or whatever. My goal was to warn one of you and create as little damage to the timeline as possible. Because I am you, I know how you think and I know you won't agree with Vegeta if he asks you to leave Vegeta-sei and go back to Callisto. That is why I am writing this. I urge you to please listen to him. Pack up Trunks and Tarble and go. Go back to Callisto!_

 _I know you don't want to leave Vegeta, but please!_ _Leave!_ _He was_ _one hundred percent_ _correct about wanting to leave us behind in the first place._

 _If this is enough to convince you, then get going within the next week or two at the most. If not, you may read on and I will disclose more specifically the things that will surely take place if you do not heed my warning._

 _First things first, I'll tell you the easy stuff you will notice soon and hopefully that will be enough to convince you of the seriousness of the situation. Within a few weeks, Vegeta and his men will leave to face Cold but there are a few things that happened before he left that you can watch out for and know that I am telling you the absolute truth and that this is not a hoax or a trick from his father to keep you apart. A few days after the banquet, Asia will come to you and ask you to look after Tarble. To this day, I don't know why she was suddenly sent on this mission, but she was and does not trust Vegeta's father to not find a way to dispose of Tarble in her absence because of his apparent less than promising potential. I agreed, out of kindness and sympathy from the angle of a mother wanting to simply protect her son, to take him and it was the plan to bring him with me if I needed to leave Vegeta-sei. If you follow my council, please bring Tarble with you. I love him as if he were my own son. He and Trunks need each other. Do not leave him behind should the worst happen!_

 _The other one you can look out for is Kakarott will leave with Vegeta last minute. Chi-Chi will be angry not only for the obvious reasons, but because she will only just have discovered a few days prior that she is pregnant with their second child. Please, if you do not listen to this warning, at least make sure that Chi-Chi and Goten get off of Vegeta-sei and go back to Callisto! I can understand if you will not be able to convince Kakarott, but please find a way for Chi-Chi to get away safely._

 _Now if that does not convince you, here I will tell you of what will happen if you stay._

 _True to King Vegeta's word, you and Trunks will be safe and left alone in Vegeta's absence, but only until Vegeta and his men fail on their campaign. Everyone with the exception of Vegeta, Asia and Raditz will be slaughtered. The battle won't even last more than a few hours. The moment things went bad, Vegeta told me to pick up and leave. Unfortunately, I didn't. Instead of leaving right then, I packed up Trunks, left him with Tarble and went to Bardock's lab to write him a note to let him know where we went and to tell Chi-Chi as well should she want to follow._

 _While I was there, guards came for me, had me arrested and Bardock was killed in an attempt to protect me. I was taken to the jails down under the palace where King Vegeta came to visit me a few hours later. He attempted to then rape me and hurt me quite badly in the process; he badly crushed and bruised my ribs, tore his nails down the length of my back so bad that it's been 6 years and I have deep scar lines that will never go away. Most devastating, in my attempt to defend myself, he broke and crushed my right hand. It's still nearly useless, hence my messy handwriting if you're wondering._

 _Anyway, Brolly happened to be nearby and rescued me just before Vegeta's father was about to rape me. Only thing is, he accidentally killed him. So Paragus took advantage of the situation and began to lead the planet. I was in captivity the entire time and received no sympathy or medical attention at all, whatsoever. So my hand healed into the mess it is now, ask Vegeta, he saw it. Thankfully, Trunks and Tarble were looked after by Asia's nursemaid for the two weeks or so that I was kept in captivity. I told the men who came to get Trunks and I that Tarble and Trunks were twins and insisted that both of them come with me. We were then shipped off to King Cold's, which apparently had been the original agreement between King Vegeta and King Cold to begin with and here I've been ever since._

 _Cold also had Vegeta-sei destroyed within minutes of his men coming to take me, Trunks and Tarble away. When we arrived, Trunks and Tarble were taken from me immediately and their training started. They are child soldiers and believe that they are brothers. Everyone believes that. The following day, a trial for Vegeta was held. Instead of execution, Cold thought it greater punishment for him to live as a science experiment for Doctor Gero; oh god, I have so much to tell you and not enough time and my hand is cramping up!_

 _You will live your life as a slave to Gero in his lab. You will be made to assist in his sick experiments on Vegeta. Currently, Vegeta is in a deep, drug induced coma in a regeneration tank. He has been for at least five years, as he endured months of Gero's studies and experiments before he was nearly killed and put into the tank. I cannot do anything to get him out because there is a backup that if the tank is tampered with in any way, it will cut off his life support. I cannot speak or communicate with him through the bond either, I am utterly and completely alone. I came here to ask Bardock's advice on how to safely get him out, but now I have more worries and concerns than before. He did send me back with some books and plenty of information and I only hope that I can get him out without harming him further than he already might be._

 _Most horrible of all, I must warn you of Jeyice._

 _I cannot even begin to explain him and relate how horrible and awful that man is. He is not even a man, he is a creature. A horrible, vile, disgusting creature. He is a former member of the Ginyu Force. He has orange skin and white hair and you saw him briefly on Frieza's ship when you were trying to leave. He was charged with bringing up and training the boys and so regretfully, they somewhat look up to him. Around the time of Vegeta ends up in the regen tank permanently, he will pay you a visit to the lab and rape you. Unfortunately, I made a bargain with him that I will regret and feel shame for my entire life. I gave him myself, willingly in exchange that he would let me see Trunks and Tarble whenever I wanted._

 _It was worst thing I could have done for myself and it may cost me my relationship with Vegeta if we ever make it out of here, but it allowed me to have a relationship with the boys. It's the only reason I can see them. They know about our situation and about me and Vegeta. I have been able to impart to them some sense of morality despite their horrible upbringing. For that reason alone, it was worth it. We are planning an escape which will happen hopefully soon, for I don't know how much more I can take it being here._

 _However the shame I feel for betraying Vegeta in this way by letting someone else have my body will never go away, I don't think he will ever forgive me when he gets out and learns the full extent. It does not matter that I hated every moment I was with Jeyice, I allowed it to happen for almost the entire time I have been here. I eventually got the nerve to end him, I stabbed him in the neck. It has been a relief that he is gone for good, but I still feel nothing but guilt, shame and disgust at myself for my actions and unfortunately they will have a lasting impact for the rest of my life. I was injured internally during my attempt to kill Jeyice off. As a result, I can no longer bare children in the future. Please, do not let this happen to you! Please make sure you and the boys make it off of Vegeta-sei! And if you ever see him anywhere by chance, avoid him at all costs! He is not kind, he is not reasonable and he will use the boys against you into making you do whatever degrading thing he feels like doing. The only reprieve I ever got from him was when he would be away on a mission for a few weeks or months at a time. Other than that, there was no escape or reasoning with him._

 _I have been completely and utterly destroyed by this and I cannot even begin to think of what it will do to Vegeta when he finds out._

 _As it is, Vegeta doesn't know that his father was killed before his planet was destroyed. I didn't have the heart to tell him what happened. It would upset him far too much so I told him we had an argument and that my hand was crushed when I was arrested. He knows about the first time I was with Jeyice, but was put into a coma after that so he does not know the rest of it or the full extent. I'm not even sure I'll be able to tell him. It will hurt him too much._

 _Bardock already knows about me taking this trip and what happened, I saw him before I wrote this. He will believe you. I didn't tell him about how my hand was ruined or anything about Jeyice. But he knows his own personal fate, the fate of the planet and the situation Vegeta is walking into. He will help you to figure out an advantage for Vegeta and his men over what they will encounter once they get over there._

 _I have given Bardock and Vegeta very detailed descriptions of the android soldiers they will be encountering. Ask them for the plans and go over them; I have given everything I know about them in terms of their weaknesses and what they are made of and what not to do in terms of strategy. Maybe there is something you can figure out that I have missed. They are currently covered in stealth paint. I recommend doing the same to your ships and armor so that they will not track Vegeta and his men so easily._

 _I also made some adjustments to Vegeta's gravity room so that he was able to bring it with him and train on the ship with his men with the benefit of extra gravity. I don't know if it made a difference, but I'm sure it didn't hinder them any._

 _Everything I know is contained in the documents I have given Vegeta and Bardock. See what you can do with that information. It has to make some kind of difference. I need to believe that it will._

 _The only other thing I need to stress to you is be_ _kind_ _to one another! Please! The weeks and days leading up to Vegeta's departure all we did was bicker and pick fights with one another because we took the stress of everything out on one another. Don't do this. There are things I did in my own insecurity and selfishness that I wish I could take back. Cherish every moment. Even if Vegeta still decides to leave on this mission, which I am sure he will, don't waste the time fighting amongst yourselves. It's not worth it. We didn't part on bad terms, but I still feel awful for some of the things I said and did and I know he feels the same about some of his actions._

 _Be kind and be patient. I can only hope things will turn out for the better now that I have warned you all of these things. Please take this seriously. Please don't make the same mistakes I have. Please make a better future for yourselves and for Trunks. Believe me when I say that any future is better than this!_

 _I'm sorry to have ruined your day or evening with bad news, but I couldn't not write this in the even that you decided to still stay on Vegeta-sei. Please take this seriously! All you need to do is change a few things. Leave! Don't wait! I failed Vegeta and Trunks and myself by not leaving exactly when Vegeta told me to. Don't let Vegeta take the blame for how things ended up in this time. None of it is his fault! He did his part. He went over and beyond in his attempt to make sure we would be safe. It is me who dropped the ball and wound up in this mess. You don't have to end up like me if you make better choices._

 _Wishing you strength, success and every good outcome possible,_

 _Bulma_

-0-0-0-

The longer Bulma was gone, taking to read the letter, the more curious Vegeta became and the more he wished he had let her read it with him. He was about to get up and see if she was alright when she burst back into their bedroom in tears, the pages still in her hands.

He didn't know what to say to her. Clearly she was disturbed and the feeling of dread pooled in his stomach again.

She stood there shaking her head at him, her mouth opening and closing as she attempted to say something but no words came out, just silent sobs.

Eventually she just walked up to him and crawled back into bed and next to him, the letter still in her hand.

Vegeta embraced her, holding her tightly to him as he wished he could have sheltered her from all of this. While it pained him to see her so distraught, he was glad that her future self had had the foresight to send herself a message. If this is what it took for her to listen to him and leave, then he was grateful.

"Vegeta," she whispered a short while later once she had composed herself. She wasn't still crying, but she was still taking sharp breaths.

"Hmmm," he grunted softly as one of his hands soothingly ran up and down the soft skin of her back almost absentmindedly.

She was quiet for several more minutes as her mind went into over drive thinking about every possible solution to solve their dilemma. "I'll leave with Trunks," she said finally, her voice hoarse from all the sobbing she had just done. "But only on the condition that you come with us."

"Woman that will not work," he sighed irritably. "I must face Cold. That cannot be changed."

"So what? You're supposed to just face him and fail again and live whatever life you have left as a science experiment for Gero?" she cried defensively. "No, Vegeta. We can't let that happen; he's a crazy, deranged scientist, Vegeta! I can't go off some place safe knowing that you will be going through that."

"I will not fail in my campaign this time, woman," he growled. "I will know fully what I am up against this time. I am not walking into this blindly with the belief that Cold has no protection and no troops. It will be different this time."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked. "What if the same thing happens and you are taken again?"

"Then at least I will know that you and Trunks are safe and sound and can live out your days. I will send Kakarott and his mate with you so you will not be left alone and unprotected should anyone try to find you. You are to remain there until I say otherwise, you will not stay or return here until Cold is dead if on the off chance I do lose and he destroys Vegeta-sei."

"I can't believe that," she murmured to herself. "I think you're right, that we should pack up and leave but I am not comfortable with you facing Cold. What if you lose again?"

"And what if I don't?" he countered. "Your lack of faith in me is unsettling to say the least."

"It's not lack of faith, Vegeta, it's being smart!" she cried. "You went into a battle and lost. What makes you think you could win this time? I know you would have trained yourself half to death in the other timeline before going on this campaign. You aren't going to be that much stronger, Vegeta."

"Hmmmn, maybe not, but again, I have an idea of what I am up against this time. Just knowing that is a great advantage."

"I don't like it, Vegeta," she insisted, leaning into him. "Do you want to read this?"

He was quiet a moment as he studied the folded letter in her hands she was holding up in offering. It called to him, but his stomach twisted in apprehension. "Yes," he finally answered, though his tone was unsure.

"Alright," she nodded, handing it to him. "Just, brace yourself and promise me you won't be angry with her. You said she looked almost haunted from everything she'd gone through."

"She did," he nodded. "It upset me seeing her, or you, like that."

"Well there's a lot of regret here," she sighed, pointing at the letter. "I canread itandthink _'There's no way I'd ever do that!_ ' but obviously she felt to do what she did to make it through, she had no choice. I was angry at myself as I read it but I need to keep in mind that I'm not there going through it so how can I judge her? It seems so easy now to sit here and do that and say that I would never do this. Which is what makes it so scary. I would never… And she's _me_!" she said, getting emotional again.

Vegeta put an arm around her and pulled her close as he opened the letter. He took a deep breath before beginning to read it.

Bulma wrapped her arms around his center and rested her head on his chest as she heard and felt his breath hitch. Neither of them said a word as he read the letter for several minutes silently.

Finally, he folded it and set it aside on the night table beside the bed and pulled her close to him. "I-You… _We_ cannot allow these things to take place."

Bulma nodded in agreement as she looked up to him, not surprised to see that he had been crying. She reached up and wiped the tears from his cheek, not acknowledging his emotional state beyond that small gesture. She had only seen him moved to tears one other time in their time together. "I know,"

They both lay in bed together, holding each other as they dwelled on the news of this horrible future that was apparently going to take place all within a few weeks from now.

"So much for a romantic evening together," she sighed.

"Hmmmn," he grunted in agreement. Any amorous intentions either of them had been diffused like a bucket of ice water had been dumped on them.

He couldn't look at her without imagining his father trying to hurt her or without images of Jeyice having his way with her. He took her right hand and examined it. The other Bulma he had met this evening's hand had been mangled. He had noticed and now knowing what had happened after reading that letter, it made him angrier sitting here with _his_ Bulma all the while knowing that there was another version of her out there somewhere enduring horribleness and feeling hopeless. He had been so shocked and dumbfounded that it hadn't occurred to him to find out if he could go back with her and help her get out of that hell. He had no idea if she would return or if she would be able to find a way out and it was now bothering him immensely.

 _ **Don't feel bad,**_ she said to him. _**She dropped a bombshell on you. Of course these things didn't occur to you at the time and I'm sure she doesn't hold that against you. I have it on good authority.**_

 _ **I should have gone back with her,**_

 _ **And what? Leave Trunks and I here with no clue as to where you went or what had happened to you?**_ She exclaimed. _**What if something happened to you in that timeline and you died or ended up captured as well? Or what if something went wrong and you couldn't return to this timeline? You'd leave me and Trunks here unprotected?**_

He shook his head. As much as it troubled him to know that she was in a horrible scenario, he knew that Bulma was right.

 _ **Besides, she came here to warn you, not ask for you to go with her to help. I doubt that she would have let you go with her anyway.**_

 _ **Stubborn wench,**_

"That I am," she sighed in resignation. "Seriously though, if she managed to build a time machine, I'm sure she's got something up her sleeve to get out with you and Trunks and I'm so confused about Tarble. Why on earth would Asia ask me to take him?"

"I do not know," he shook his head. "It does not matter though because you are leaving here tomorrow so you will never know."

"Well wait a minute, Vegeta, that's not fair!" she objected, sitting up a bit so she could look at him. "If Vegeta-sei is about to be destroyed, then we can't leave him behind any more than I can leave Chi-Chi or even Bardock and his family behind to that fate."

"I understand your sentiments regarding Kakarott and his mate and child. Bardock and his mate will more than likely follow. However Asia and her damned child are not our concern. I do not want her knowing where you can be found should things still take a turn for the worse in this battle."

"I can't do that, Vegeta! He's just a little baby like Trunks," she replied, not believing how callas he was being. "Plus she really wanted me to make sure I got him out too. I can't ignore that."

"And why do you think he is more deserving of survival than one hundred other Saiyans?" Vegeta asked. "We cannot breathe word of this to anyone. It would cause mass panic. We cannot pick and choose who to save and who dies."

"I'm not saying he's more deserving than anyone but he's just a baby, Vegeta."

"And hundreds if not thousands of other Saiyan infants and small children will be killed as well if this future comes to pass. Do you wish to save them as well?"

"If I could, yes." she nodded.

"It is not possible," he shook his head.

"Look, let me lay low for a few days here. From the sounds of it, nothing happened until after you left here and after your battle goes bad. That gives me some time. I will leave here like a day or two before you leave for King Cold's base. That gives us all time to formulate a plan and for Asia to approach me. Sound good?"

Vegeta grunted, though she could tell he wasn't completely on board with that idea.

"Let's talk about it with Bardock and Kakarott and everyone tomorrow when we go over there, alright?" she suggested, running a hand through his hair in an attempt to calm him.

"Hmmmn," he grunted, pulling her closer against him and settling himself in their bed. He knew he wouldn't get much sleep tonight but at least they were together.

They couldn't sleep in despite the peace and quiet with Trunks being gone. Given the current predicament, they both found that they missed him and decided to get up anyway at their usual hour and begin making their way to Bardock's place. After all, they did have lots to think about and discuss and Vegeta still had training and other responsibilities to take care of that day.

"Let's take a bath," she suggested. "Kakarott had mentioned that Chi-Chi had wanted to sleep in a little."

"Kakarott's lazy mate's sleep schedule matters little to me," he mumbled, crawling out of bed.

Bulma bolted after him, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her naked body into his back. "I didn't wash up last night either, so I'm sure I look like a very cheap hooker with my slept on hair and make up."

He chuckled at her and turned around in her arms so that he was facing her. He brought his hand to her chin, bringing her face up so he could look at her. She was right, her makeup did look a little worn but she'd also been crying quite a bit last night. "You do not look like a cheap hooker," he said.

"Oh, so I look like an expensive one then?" she teased in mock offense.

"Hmmn, a _very_ expensive one," he countered.

Bulma rolled her eyes and took his hand, leading him into the large bathroom with the spacious bathtub. "We have a few hours before we need to be out there and we'll probably still be earlier than we need to be," she said, turning the water on.

The last time they had taken a bath together in there was shortly after she'd first arrived in Vegeta-sei. Things had been complicated between them then too.

 _ **I do not want to think about that,**_ he said to her, picking up on her thoughts.

 _ **Sorry,**_ she replied. She didn't want to particularly think about it either, it had just come to her mind. _**I wouldn't change anything though, Vegeta. As difficult as some of it was, I'd make all the same choices again. I just hope we make better choices that don't ruin our lives this time.**_

Vegeta nodded. Though he had no idea what to do and how to change things.

They didn't wait for the tub to fill completely before hopping in. Vegeta pulled her into his lap, silently thinking up every possible angle and scenario. Part of him was grateful for the warning but another part of him almost wished he didn't know. What if it made no difference and the outcome was the same? What if they chose a different path and things took an even worse turn?

 _ **And what if we avoid that whole horrible outcome altogether?**_ She said to him. _**She obviously knew we could make a few changes to alter our future if she went through all the trouble to tell us. Otherwise why bother?**_

"We can make changes but that doesn't mean they will be the right decisions," he answered. "Now I will be second guessing every single thought, decision, and step I take. That alone could lead to disaster. Everything I do is to ensure yours and Trunks' safety to the best of my ability. Apparently I failed you both."

"No you didn't, Vegeta," she said firmly, turning herself in his lap and placing her hands on either side of his face so that he was looking into her eyes. "She clearly indicated that she got herself into the mess she and Trunks are in because of her own stupidity."

"Like you would tell me that I fucked up," he snorted. "She, _you,_ would rather eat shit than tell me that whole thing is my fault."

"Okay, yea, but reading that letter, she indicated that I am going to make some pretty stupid choices that will lead to where she is now. Those choices sound like something I'd do, with the exception of having sex with someone else, but clearly you aren't to blame."

Vegeta looked away from her. He still felt horrible that he knew their possible future.

She turned from him to shut the water off and crawled back into his lap, leaning her back into him and trying to relax. She rested her cheek against his jaw and entwined her right hand with his.

He responded by wrapping his left arm and tail around her waist and closed his eyes, revelling in her closeness and the peace and solitude for the moment.

Not twelve hours ago their biggest issue was her finding out that her life span was significantly shorter than his. Now that seemed so miniscule by comparison to what they would soon be facing.

He looked at her hand holding his and anger flooded through him again at the thought that his father would hurt her in his absence. He should not have been surprised and when he thought about it, it made him want to take his father out now before that whole scenario had a chance to play out.

 _ **Just because it happened in that other timeline does not mean it will happen again,**_ she said soothingly. Although she didn't trust his father at all. Never had she trusted him, but this just confirmed to her that her instincts regarding him were correct. He was setting his son up for failure and he would get rid of her the first opportunity that presented itself. She had really hoped that it would not come down to that, but apparently it would if she didn't get out of here. She may not trust Vegeta's father, but she did not want Vegeta to go after him in a blind rage and do something that he may regret over something that could quite very likely be prevented.

 _ **The intent is there as it always has been,**_ he replied bitterly.

 _ **Alright, but you can't just go off and punish him for something that he hasn't done.**_

 _ **Yet,**_ he added.

Bulma sighed. She understood where Vegeta was coming from, but still didn't feel right about it. _**I'll leave before you do. I won't be anywhere near him. He's still your father and even though you both don't see eye to eye, I know he still means a lot to you.**_

 _ **Not if he would harm you and Trunks.**_

 _ **Understood, but we have been given an opportunity to change our future. Why not give him the opportunity to do right as well,**_ she replied passionately. She didn't know why, but her gut was telling her that letting Vegeta take him out now was the wrong thing to do. She certainly did not trust him, but maybe there was another way for this to play out. _**We can prevent that part of history from happening if I leave here early. I'll be far out of his reach. You have the advantage here of knowing what you are facing. Use it and prove him wrong.**_

Vegeta shrugged. He didn't agree, but there was some merit in what she was telling him. Besides, he didn't have time to take on all the added responsibilities he would have suddenly dumped on him if he did take his father out and he would be damned if he would let Paragus take over for any reason or length of time.

Bulma smiled to herself as she heard his thought process as he rationalized it and weighed everything out and knew she'd won. She would do everything she could to make sure that things didn't play out the same.

Hopefully with that matter resolved, she let her mind wander and began to dwell on the other issue that had happened to her past self. By leaving before Vegeta, she hoped that would change her future and she could avoid it all together but it still bothered her.

 _ **You will leave and it will not happen,**_ he said to her. _**If I catch even a glimpse of him while I am there, I will destroy him. I do not care that he has not done anything yet. I will allow you to make that excuse for my father but not for him.**_

 _ **Who is he even?**_ She asked. The letter she had left herself had mentioned that she had met him briefly before while on Frieza's ship but she was drawing a blank. She had seen many soldiers on Frieza's ship during her time there but none really stuck out in her mind. However it bad been a very traumatic time for her. _**I don't recall the name even so I don't know who he is if I did come across him.**_

 _ **He was one of Frieza's soldiers,**_ Vegeta replied. _**You remember Captain Ginyu?**_

 _ **Vaguely, yea. I more remember him being stuck in my head than anything else.**_

 _ **He had a team and they called themselves the Ginyu Force. Frieza would use them on special missions where a little more persuasion was necessary. They were very much feared throughout the galaxy. Jeyice was one of the members. Apparently he must have escaped from the ship after I killed Frieza.**_

 _ **What does he look like?**_ She asked hesitantly. _**In case I ever come across him, I want to know.**_

Vegeta growled but thought of the orange man. It sickened him to think that the little weasel would put Bulma in such a despicable position but it was to her advantage to know exactly who he was and what he looked like should King Cold send what was left of the Ginyu Force out to find her and Trunks and they happen to discover them on Callisto.

Bulma shuddered as she clearly saw the orange man with long white hair through Vegeta's mind. She studied him carefully. He was somewhat handsome she supposed, but knowing his nature made her skin crawl. _**Why would he need to make an arrangement like that? I'm sure he'd have women flocking to him.**_

Vegeta somewhat balked at her reaction.

 _ **I'm not condoning his actions because of his looks,**_ she said defensively. _**I just don't get why a guy like that would need to force or blackmail someone to have sex with him is all.**_

 _ **It is nothing more than a means of control. He was well known to be a womanizer from what I remember. He got around a lot whether a woman wanted it or not.**_ He said, clearly disgusted.

"Gross," she groaned out loud shaking her head to get rid of his image in her mind. "I'll keep an eye out on him and be sure to stay away."

"You see him, you kill him or have someone else kill him," Vegeta said. "Kakarott knows him. I will tell him Jeyice is to be killed on sight."

Bulma almost felt wrong about discussing ending someone's life based on the possibility that something bad _might_ happen. Although she couldn't bring herself to dissuade Vegeta from that course of action. This man apparently used her as a sex object and terrorized her for _years._ She couldn't quite wrap her mind around it, but she did not want history to repeat itself.

"Spare me your moralistic values," he said. "I do not care, he is a dead man."

"Alright," she sighed.

They sat in the bath together in silence for a little while longer before bathing each other, taking their time and both taking great joy in the other's body. As sensual and as intimate as it was, they did not indulge in anything more.

They got dressed and decided to head early to Bardock's place. Bulma even hooked up Aro, thinking that the walk would do him good.

-0-0-0-

Thanks for reading!

Next chapter is done.. but I want a buffer of at least 4 or 5 before I post the next one.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything. Just my Husband, laptop, my 3 dogs and a very overactive imagination… Dragon Ball Z and any songs mentioned in this fic DO NOT belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for my own twisted amusement.

Thanks everyone! I'm glad you guys are excited about this timeline! I'm going to _try_ to alternate posting a chapter of _Butterflies and Hurricanes_ and a chapter of this story.. That's my plan, but of course, all depends on which chapter is always ready sooner…

Enjoy!

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Bulma was somewhat nervous as they left the palace and walked down the streets of the capital of Vegeta-sei together.

"Stay close," Vegeta said to her, wrapping his tail possessively around her waist as they entered the city together.

Bulma took in the sights and sounds of the city. It wasn't underdeveloped like Callisto, but it was less developed than the city streets of West City. The roads weren't paved and there were kiosks everywhere with different vendors selling everything imaginable from fruits, vegetables, meats and desserts to housewares, jewelry, clothing and weapons. Literally everything and anything you could possibly need was available in great quantity.

By the time they had made it about half way through the city, there was quite the crowd surrounding both of them, all eager to either meet or finally catch a glimpse of this elusive mate their prince had taken for himself. At first, Vegeta was quite tense and was growing increasingly uncomfortable at the volume of people that had come to see them, but eventually he relaxed somewhat when he realized it was more of a curious atmosphere rather than an angry mob, as he had been expecting.

Bulma felt somewhat overwhelmed by so many huge people in such a close proximity. They were all polite and eager to meet her however, much to her surprise. She smiled and spoke to them all. She was asked over and over again where she was from and what race she was and found herself relax as the feeling of acceptance washed over her. This was most certainly not what she'd had in mind over the last several months before they had returned back to Vegeta-sei.

The Saiyans in general were all very polite and kind and eager to know more about her. Though they commented almost nonstop at her petite stature by comparison to themselves, it was more in the air of amusement than unkind or critical.

She chuckled as she noticed Vegeta becoming agitated. He was never one for conversing with large amounts of people for any extended period of time. She felt bad in a way that he seemed so uncomfortable; it was clear that everyone held him in very high regard. Anyone that passed by them and the large crowd surrounding them made a point of speaking to him or greeted him at least; most however wanted to know about his ascension and congratulated him.

Bulma couldn't help but feel proud of him. His father had given him the distinct impression that because of his decisions regarding her, he had become nothing more than an outcast and a laughing stock of his entire race. That certainly was not the case here and she wondered if his father knew that or not? Vegeta certainly had been somewhat concerned over public opinion, but that had been more for his worries about her safety than simply what they thought about him.

They eventually made their way through the capital, though slowly as they were constantly stopped and greeted. It shocked her how everyone seemed to know her name and exactly who she was and no one made her feel like she did not belong.

"I think it is safe to say that public opinion of you is positive," Vegeta said to her after one female vendor insisted that Bulma take her pick of several beautiful silk scarves. It had been very hard to choose, but she had chosen a plain, bright yellow scarf; she had felt guilty in choosing anything more elaborate and potentially expensive since the woman refused to accept any payment.

Finally they had a moment where they were not surrounded by people. Vegeta dragged her into a back alley before scooping her and Aro up and flying them rest of the way to Bardock's. _**Vegeta, how will I know how to get there on my own if we fly?**_

 _ **Woman, at this rate it will take us the rest of the day to make it to Bardock's.**_

 _ **Can we walk back then?**_

 _ **We will have Trunks with us.**_

 _ **So?**_

Vegeta thought on it a moment. _**Vegeta, I really don't think anyone is going to be upset or try to harm him. They absolutely adore you! And no one was unkind to me. I think either your father lied or he's completely clueless about the people he rules over. Do you really think any of those people would attempt anything ill upon us? I don't. But again, they are your people. Not mine.**_

 _ **Perhaps.**_ Was all he said as they headed towards Bardock's place.

They finally made it to Bardock's place a few minutes later. Vegeta set Bulma down in front of a modest-looking home that blended in nicely with the rest of the homes in the area which reminded her more of small sub-divisions with lots of room than a cramped neighborhood. There was a spacious front yard with a huge garden on the left side of the home, fenced in with a sparse brown wooden fence.

"Hey, Bulma!" Kakarott greeted, coming outside to greet them. "Hey, Vegeta! Glad you guys made it! I'd love for you to meet my mother, Bulma." Kakarott said.

"It is so nice to finally meet you! My name is Penelope." The petite Saiyan woman said, coming outside to greet them. She was around the same height as Bulma with a delicate build and short hair which seemed to stick out in every such direction. Bulma could see where Kakarott got his unruly hair from; both his parents apparently. All in all, she was not what she had expected. Bulma had been expecting a tall strong-built woman like the other Saiyan women she'd encountered and immediately felt more at ease when she saw that Bardock's mate wasn't much bigger than Chi-Chi and herself. "I have heard so many good things about you. I am relieved that you are alright; and you as well, my prince."

"It has been a long time." Vegeta agreed. He wasn't sure how long it had been. Possibly since before his mother's passing since he had seen Bardock's mate last and even then he had not seen her all that often.

"Thank you," Bulma nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you at last as well and thank you so much for looking after Trunks last night. I hope he wasn't too much trouble."

"Not at all, dear." The older Saiyan woman replied, waving her hand in dismissal. "In fact he seems to have settled right in. Come and see."

Bulma followed her down a short hall and into a room on the right. There were the two half-Saiyan boys fast asleep. "Wow! Getting Trunks to nap any time is like pulling teeth."

"Well, to be fair, they both tire each other out. Come, let's eat," she suggested, exiting the small bedroom. "The boys will be asleep a little while longer."

"Sounds good!"

They all sat down to brunch and visited. Vegeta decided to wait until they had mostly finished their meal before dropping the bomb on everyone. Kakarott was as cheerful as ever, Chi-Chi calm and reserved as always, however Bardock was oddly quiet and did not contribute much to the conversation. Mid-way through, Raditz dropped by, still nursing a hangover from the previous night's events.

"I don't know why you do this to yourself on a regular basis," Penelope scolded her oldest son. Bulma had to hold back a giggle at the sight of this petite Saiyan woman scolding her giant adult son.

"I don't have any idea what you are talking about," Raditz growled, pouring himself a warm coffee-like beverage that Bulma was quickly becoming accustomed to since she had arrived on Vegeta-sei. It seemed to have the same effect as coffee, but when she drank it black it wasn't nearly as bitter. Instead, it had more of a green tea type flavor to it.

"I expect you to be at the training grounds tomorrow, Raditz." Vegeta said, reaching for seconds of his breakfast.

"Aye aye," he nodded. "I will be there."

"I have received some recent news," Vegeta said almost nervously once it looked like everyone was mostly done their meals. Speaking about this with anyone other than Bulma was going to be hard. It meant accepting it as true and that they needed to make some very serious decisions very soon that were drastically different from the current course they were taking.

"More news?" Kakarott asked. "Like new stuff since we talked last night?"

"Yes," Vegeta nodded. "It came to me from an unusual, but reliable source. I need you to listen closely before reacting. It is hard to believe, but it is the truth so far as I know and I do not want to not take it seriously."

Everyone was quiet as he told them the story about his encounter with a future version of Bulma. He intentionally left out some of the specifics with regards to Bulma and her fate as a toy for Jeyice, wanting to spare her that humiliation. He himself didn't even want to know about it. They went though the same feelings of horror and disbelief that Vegeta and Bulma had felt hearing it all for the first time.

They were all quiet for a few minutes before Kakarott broke the heavy silence. "I felt her too last night," he said thoughtfully. "Like when we left the banquet room before dinner and we were discussing things, I could have sworn you were in the room with us, Bulma."

"That's what Vegeta said," she nodded.

"Ya. I felt your energy signature a few times and thought it was strange that it seemed like there was almost two of you,"

"Apparently there was," she chuckled dryly.

"This is unbelievable! So what do we do?" Chi-Chi snorted, clearly very sceptical and very unimpressed. "Just take the word of some supposed _mystery_ version of Bulma? How do you even know she was who she said she was and not someone sent just to shake you up?"

"Because not only is it impossible to replicate or imitate someone's _exact_ energy signature, but she knew things that _only_ Bulma knows," Vegeta answered. "Personal things that I have told no one. Not Kakarott, not you, Bardock. Things that I know she would never repeat to _anyone_."

"He speaks the truth," Bardock said. He had not slept at all last night after returning home. "I saw her yesterday as well, in the lab before I came home. I spoke with her at length yesterday. All that Vegeta has said is true."

"Is that what has been troubling you?" Penelope asked. Not only had he come home from the lab late but he'd been quiet and reserved all evening, seemingly in deep thought and she'd been wondering what was wrong.

Bardock nodded and gave Bulma a pained look. Comparing the Bulma he had always known sitting right in front of him to the girl he had seen last night had shaken him up deeply. She was so full of regret and remorse and he knew just looking at her now, if the events played out the same, he would react _exactly_ the same way in an effort to protect her even knowing that it would be his end. Bulma was like a daughter to him. "You need to leave here," Bardock said to Vegeta. "All of us. Penelope and I will come with you."

"I cannot leave," Vegeta said, shaking his head. "I will stay behind here and petition my father to allow me to bring more men, finish training everyone, maybe remain here a little bit longer than my past self did, and then go to face Cold."

"I'll stay with you," Kakarott volunteered.

"Uhm, you most certainly will _not_!" Chi-Chi objected. "Did you not hear what he said? You _die_ over there!"

"What happens to me?" Raditz asked.

"Apparently you and Asia are the only ones who survived," Bulma answered. "When things went bad, Vegeta sent you, Kakarott and Asia to go to Calisto, where I should have been. Kakarott stayed behind with Vegeta and you and Asia left. Because Bulma never made it there, I have no idea if that's where you are in the future or if maybe you guys went back to Vegeta-sei and were killed when it was destroyed."

"Yea but Asia isn't going on this mission," Raditz pointed out.

"Not _yet_ or not that you know of," Bulma shrugged. "She apparently gives me Tarble to look after and take to Callisto. What does that tell you?"

Raditz shook his head and sighed deeply, puffing his cheeks out and running his hands through his long, unruly hair. "I don't know what it all means, but this is too sketchy and too speculative and I am _way_ too hungover for this shit right now."

"Raditz!" Penelope reprimanded him at his rude tone.

"I'm serious! You're all just taking the _word_ of someone you think _might_ be Bulma from the future. I mean come _on._ Time machines? _Really?_ No offense to you, Bulma. _"_ He said apologetically.

"None taken," she replied. "It _is_ rather unbelievable. I thought Vegeta was nuts when he told me and then he gave me a letter she had written to herself, or _me,_ in the event that I didn't believe him. It seems pretty legit."

"Who are you to say that none of this is true?" Vegeta asked Raditz. "I know my mate when I see her, smell her and sense her energy signature."

"Whatever," Raditz sighed. "You all can do what you want, I don't really give a rats ass, but I'm staying here and going with you, Vegeta. If I lived through it the first time, I'm sure I'll live through it again."

"Can I see the letter, Bulma?" Chi-Chi asked her.

Bulma looked at her a moment before shaking her head. "You don't want to read it, Chi."

"Yes, I do," she said pointedly. "I want to make sure this Bulma is who she says she is and I want to know what it says about me."

"Not much," she shrugged. "She told me to tell you to leave here and she told Vegeta when he spoke with her that if nothing else could be changed to at least personally see to it that you got off this planet."

"She said the same thing to me as well with regards to you, Chi-Chi." Bardock confirmed.

"Okay so then why can't I read it?" she pressed. "It can't be that bad, could it?"

"What else do you need to know other than you will die here quickly and as easily as a candle being blown out if you do not leave!" Vegeta snarled at her. "You got the _easy_ way out in the other universe."

"It's okay, Vegeta," Bulma said, calmingly placing a hand on his. If he was already this uptight about everything, it was going to be a very difficult next few weeks. "This is upsetting for all of us. Chi-Chi, I don't want you to read it because there are some very specific and explicit details of what happens to me if I don't go. The other version of myself didn't even want Vegeta to know or read the letter, but I was so upset I let him. I wish I hadn't. I don't want anyone to know about it. If that fate can be changed, then I want to change it and never think about it or mention it ever again."

Chi-Chi frowned in concern at her friend, forgetting Vegeta's outburst. They had shared _everything_ since they were little girls. "I'm sorry, B."

"It's alright," she smiled at her friend. "I know you mean well and trust me, if we leave now, I'm certain something really wonderful is going to come your way."

Chi-Chi nodded but still was very concerned for her friend.

"When do you leave, Vegeta?" Bardock asked.

"I want to wait a little while longer now knowing what I know, but I do not want to wait too long," he replied.

"Regardless, we will leave the night before you do," he nodded. "No one will notice because they will be focused on the soldiers and getting their things ready. It will also give us time to prepare. Perhaps there is a way to save the rest of the planet as well."

Vegeta nodded in agreement. "You are all to go to Callisto. Bulma's parents reside there and we have good relations with the guardian Namek there. I do not know what specifically triggered Cold's decision to destroy Vegeta-sei in the other timeline, but if Bulma and Trunks are immediately out of the picture, perhaps that will keep him from destroying it."

"But he destroyed it after I was taken is the impression I was under," Bulma pointed out. "Maybe he saw no reason to keep it around and that was why. Maybe it wasn't any specific event."

"Hmmn," Vegeta nodded. "But if my father discovers you are gone, King Cold may not send soldiers to collect you."

"No, he'll send them out to search for her," Kakarott said. "Which might save Vegeta-sei but might also cause trouble for us if they happen to look on Callisto."

"The Namek guardian would never give Bulma up," Vegeta said confidently.

"I don't think he would either, but what if King Cold orders his men to destroy each planet they come across in their search even if she's not there as a warning to her to come forth or else sort of thing?"

"Then he'll very quickly run out of planets to rule over," Raditz snorted. "Look, I haven't even heard of this planet. It's some back water dump, right?"

Vegeta shrugged and nodded. "It is a bit back water, but it is decent. A tad under developed for my liking, but has proven to be a safe place. The Namek has kept it as a sort of safe haven for galactic refugees and has no tolerance for mischief."

"It's a dump," Raditz confirmed. "You may be alright then. He'd have no reason to destroy it… Or keep it I guess. It's a crapshoot."

"We're fucked," Vegeta sighed, looking at Bulma and shaking his head.

"No we're not," she said to him, squeezing his hand. "I refuse to believe that. We just need to calm down and think about this rationally. There has to be a way for us all to be kept safe and for your planet to not be destroyed. We just need to take a breather and think rationally."

As they began discussing their plans, Bulma couldn't help feel bad for Kakarott, who was strangely quiet and looking very hurt at the thought that Vegeta was most definitely not going to let him come along. It had been the plan anyway, but it was clear the younger Saiyan had felt he could talk Vegeta into allowing him to come, which obviously he had in the other timeline.

"Hey, he's just worried about you," Bulma said kindly to him, placing a reassuring hand on his wrist.

"I know," he nodded. "I still don't like it though; especially knowing now what's going to happen."

"It ends badly for you though," Bulma reminded him.

"I know, but Vegeta and I do everything together," he insisted.

"Right, but if things go badly again, I'll need someone with me to put together a rescue mission," she whispered to him quietly, not wanting anyone to hear her. "You can help that way if something happens because I'll need you."

Kakarott gave her a look of understanding and nodded subtly at her with a slight smile.

Bulma smiled at Vegeta, who had gone silent and gave her a dirty look. He had either over heard her or had heard it through the bond.

 _ **Don't be taking everything so personally,**_ she said to him lightly. _**If that's what it takes for him to come with us and not with you, then whatever.**_

 _ **I do not like you assuming that I will fail!**_ He replied, clearly hurt.

 _ **I'm not assuming anything, but I want to prepare myself in case the absolute worst case scenario happens. I didn't last time and look what happened!**_ She shot back. _**You are in hyper drive to change everything and so am I. It has nothing to do with me not having faith in you. I want to have a backup plan in place just in case.**_

He growled at her but did not say anything further. The crew spent the rest of the morning making plans of what they would need and how to acquire it all within a short period of time.

Getting tired of discussing it further, Bulma excused herself to check on the boys and was not surprised when Chi-Chi followed her.

"You're certain this is going to happen if we don't do something?" she asked cautiously.

"One hundred percent," she replied, watching the boys play innocently on the lawn.

"You're taking a real leap, Bulma," she said, her tone still laced heavily in doubt. "I just don't see how it's possible. You're sure it's not a trick from his father or King Cold luring you into a trap?"

"I'm _sure_ , Chi," Bulma replied in annoyance. "Don't believe me, when was the last time you had your period?"

Chi-Chi frowned and shrugged. "I don't know,"

"Well, I suggest you figure it out and hopefully that will get rid of any doubts you may still have," Bulma told her. "Apparently the day before Vegeta and Kakarott left, you were angry Kakarott was going with Vegeta. You also told me you were pregnant with your second child."

"What?" she gasped, subconsciously placing a hand on her stomach. "You're serious?"

"I am," Bulma nodded. "Go find out. The future version of me was very insistent that you get out of here."

Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her friend. "Alright, I'll get Bardock to do a blood test later on and let you know. This better not be a ploy though to make me agree with this craziness."

Bulma shrugged.

"That's all you'll tell me?"

"You don't want to hear the rest," Bulma insisted. "And I don't want to talk about it because it frightens me. I apparently made some really stupid decisions, some of which are so… out of my character that I'm having a hard time not judging her. Some of those choices, she made out of desperation. I can't even imagine."

"And you're certain about this?"

"Yes," Bulma nodded confidently. "It's so bad that I'm willing to take the chance and leave. Worst case scenario, we just turn around and come back here."

"Alright," she sighed. "I'll trust you on this,"

"Thanks," she said, hugging her friend.

They stayed a little while longer before making their way back to the palace slowly and with Trunks in tow. Once again, they were stopped frequently by passersby. And once again, Bulma was touched by the seemingly overwhelming response of curiosity and friendliness towards them and their son. If anyone had issue with the idea that Trunks was not pure Saiyan, they did not voice it.

By the time they'd made it back to the palace, Bulma could tell Trunks was badly in need of a nap, being that it was now late afternoon.

As she tucked him in, she decided that a nap herself wouldn't be a bad idea. After all the drama from the previous day and Vegeta keeping her up all night and then the hike to and from the palace, she was exhausted.

Over the next few days, tensions ran high between both Bulma and Vegeta. They tried very hard to keep in mind the future version of Bulma's words advising them not to take the stress of everything out on each other but it was hard!

There were moments they almost wished that they hadn't known about the possible outcome; it consumed every waking thought they both had. The closer to Vegeta's departure they got, the more stressed out they seemed to get.

-0-0-0-

Vegeta returned to his quarters in a foul mood. As was becoming the routine, Trunks was already in bed and his meal had grown cold hours ago.

He wasn't hungry, even though he knew he should be but the day's events had rattled him up enough that the only thing he could think of was what if none of his efforts made a difference in the overall grand scheme of things?

He poured himself a drink and went to find Bulma who was taking a bath.

"Hey," she greeted him carefully, picking up on his sour mood. She had practically been walking on egg shells around him since the night of the banquet. "How did it go today?"

"A waste," he sighed in aggravation. "My father does not want to give me any more soldiers. How can I succeed where I failed last time?"

"You'll figure it out," she said calmly.

"It is happening," he said to her in a low tone even though there was no possible way anyone else could have heard them. "Just like she said it would."

Bulma nodded. "I know. Asia came to see me today."

"Hmmmn, and I was informed this morning that she will be coming with me on this mission," he said. "Did she ask you to take her brat?"

"Yes," she replied.

"And you agreed?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Of course I did," she snorted. "Get in here and relax a bit."

"Demanding wench," he growled, though he put his drink on the counter top and began removing his armor and clothing.

"I feel like we haven't been able to take a breath since we heard about this and I miss you," she said honestly. "You haven't touched me since you found out."

He didn't reply, but he refilled her nearly empty glass of wine and joined her in the soothing hot water. Once settled, he reached for her and pulled her into his lap. "I am sorry," he said gently into her ear. "I am just… I cannot stop thinking about-"

"Well stop it," she snipped at him in a bossy tone. "All we can do is make the best of things now that we know and I'd rather spend what little time we have together thinking about positive things and making positive memories instead of dwelling on horrible things that hopefully won't happen. And if they do happen, then we both know we did everything in our power to change it, but I want those good memories to cling to if I need them."

Vegeta nodded in agreement.

"There is only so much that you can do," she told him. "And you refuse to come with me, so I don't like it, but I'll accept it and just hope that everything turns out completely different once you get there."

"Running away won't fix anything," he said. "Cold will still find a way to find me. Facing him is inevitable."

"So you keep saying," she sighed. "Look, I don't want to talk about it anymore, I want to enjoy my time with you."

Vegeta chuckled at her as she turned around in his arms and kissed him deeply. She put her wine glass down on the side of the tub and wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair.

He kissed her back longingly and knocked her glass off the side of the tub and onto the floor when he went to put his glass down as well.

"Look what you did," she scolded him jokingly.

"Hmmmn," he grunted, wrapping his arms around her waist and encouraging her to wrap her legs around his waist before he stood up.

He exited their bathroom and made his way into the bedroom where he laid her down and began worshiping her body reverently.

They made love until they were both exhausted and very much satisfied.

-0-0-0-

Sorry this chapter is so short!

The next chapter will skip over a few weeks and it just didn't really fit with this chapter because it's going to be longer and there's no place for me to really split it up in two so I decided on a shorter chapter 2 and then the next one will be posted soon and will be nice and long so it will make up for the shortness of this chapter.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
